The Life and Times of Narcissa Malfoy
by AletaLestrange
Summary: The true life of Narcissa Black Malfoy her woes and joys, her struggles and her fears. Her character was never described indepth in the book, so when this idea popped in my head, I decided to write it down.


**A/N: My first Harry Potter fan fiction, so bear with me. I don't really know if this is a good chapter, or if it even makes sense, and I know it's a really short chapter, but the following chapters will be (hopefully) better. Please review, because I don't even know with I'm going to continue this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of JKR's characters, spells, places, etc. that you recognize or possible don't recognize (look up Black family tree if in doubt), and all signs point to the conclusion that I never will. This is, as any Harry Potter story, a work of fiction.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The young woman gazed at the small bundle laying in her arms, a beautiful baby girl enveloped in a rosy pink blanket that the nurse from the hospital had given her; it was ornately embroidered with different kinds of flowers and patterns. After much debate, she and her husband had finally decided on a fitting name for this new joy: Narcissa Leanore Black. Ever since Druella, the proud mother, had heard it, she just knew that it was the right name. After that, every other name that was suggested to her by her husband, her sisters, her mother, even (bravely) her maids, was terrible, and that was that. And so, with the help of the stubbornness she had inherited from her mother's side of the family, she had won the battle of deciding the name for the new baby. Of course that could have been because of her husband's temporary shock of the new baby not being a boy, as they had already had two girls. With boys it was so easy; they would carry on the family name no matter who they married, and the bride-to-be is ecstatic and the family is teary with joy at the news. Unless of course, the bride in question is anything less than a pure-blood; that would be another dirty stain on the family name. But after seeing his new daughter (who was gorgeous even though she was only a few weeks old) the shock had swiftly subsided and now Cygnus didn't mind whether or not they had a boy, no matter difficult it would be to control what kind of family they married into. But of course she would be taught from birth her parentage and how important that was, how she was to act and how vital it was not to become a worthless little blood traitor like so many had already. He would make sure that no child of his would go besmirching the family name of one of the oldest magical families in existence.

From her mother's arms, Narcissa made a little baby sound, the small kind that the very young babies make that was positively adorable, and opened her lovely blue eyes. Druella smiled at her, a weary smile, but a loving smile nonetheless. Then she looked up as she heard the brass doorknob turn and her husband walked in, also smiling, but his smile was not as tired as his wife's. But then again, he wasn't the one who woke up several times a night to feed, change his daughter's diaper, or just console her when she couldn't sleep. He went to stand beside Druella, where she was sitting in a large, ornate chair, and gazed into his daughter's eyes, black meeting an innocent sky blue.

"How is she?" Cygnus inquired in his deep voice. "Anything new happen while I was gone?" Like many wizards, he had a job at the Ministry of Magic, which was proving to be quite difficult lately, trying to cover up all these muggle deaths.

"No, nothing quite too extraordinary, but of course, she _is _two weeks old." Replied Druella. "Would you like to hold her?" She carefully held up Narcissa closer to Cygnus, just as something large and silver appeared in the nursery. Both of them jumped as the Patronus spoke in a hurried voice.

"More trouble at the Ministry, Cygnus. We're going to have to call you over to assist."

And with that, the silver antelope disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Cygnus sighed to himself. He had no time with his family, no time at all! But sacrifices had to be made. It was his job after all, and Druella could handle the children, especially with all their servants' and house-elves' assistance. He looked at his wife, who was now playing with Narcissa. But there was a new look in her eye; Cygnus could tell she was disappointed at her husband being summoned, once again, to assist with another hardship at the Ministry. However, she didn't say anything. So as not to waste any time, Cygnus kissed his wife and his new baby daughter on the cheek and Apparated away. Druella sighed. It seemed like she only had a few minutes with her husband, with all the goings-on in their lives, and those were precious to her. Now they had been cut short. It did not matter. She was a wife, and she had her duty to the children. At least she had the company of her baby, while her other two daughters were playing with other children, closely watched by maids. At least she had the company of her baby, while her other two daughters were playing with other children, closely watched by maids. She sighed again as she stood up and walked over to Narcissa's bassinet and laid her in it, kissing her on the cheek. Then she exited the room, followed by the watchful eye of Narcissa.


End file.
